


A Knight Named Asahi

by Prompt_Trashcan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Trashcan/pseuds/Prompt_Trashcan
Summary: Medieval times Asahi trades for some peanut butter and shares at peanut butter and jam/jelly sandwich with Noya





	A Knight Named Asahi

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an ask on my Tumblr @Prompt-Trashcan.

“Man I’m hungry, this sucks.” Noya thought. The young man was a peasant, a poor boy who would work farm to farm just to get by on scraps. His energetic personality often the cover up for his small frame in this harsh world. He sat on the edge of a dirt path that marked the border of farm, his small cloth sack next to him. He began to rummage through it, pulling out a half eaten loaf of bread and a small tin of jelly. Off in the distance he hears the rattle of armor as a young knight walks closer. Noya simply put his head down, choosing to not make eye contact. The young knight continued until he stood in front of Noya. “Excuse me, this is the way to Lord Daichi’s residence isn’t it?” The knight asked, pointing down the path. “Um yea, just continue and you should be there in another 15 minutes or so.” Noya informed. “Thank you, what’s your name?” “I’m Noya, you?” “I’m Asahi. Is that all you had to eat today?” Asahi looks at the bread in Noya’s hand. Noya chuckles slightly, “yea”. Asahi pulls his satchel off and reaches inside, he pulls out a small glass container of peanut butter. “May I?” He said, his hand out to Noya. Noya after a slight pause hands Asahi the bread. Asahi sat next to Noya, pulled out a small knife cut two slices of bread from the loaf. He puts some peanut butter on one slice, notices the can of jelly and puts some of it on the other slice then put the sandwich together and hands it to Noya, “here, have it.” Noya takes it and splits it in half, handing one half back to Asahi. Asahi accepts and they eat in silence. Noya was excited though, peanut butter being a rare treat for a poor boy like him. Asahi sat around for a few minutes after they were done eating. Noya offered Asahi a sip of water from his bottle to wash down the sandwich. He accepted and once he handed Noya the bottle Asahi stood up and grabbed his satchel. “Well I should get going. Hopefully I’ll see you again!” Asahi said with a smile. “Yea, hopefully,” Noya responded with a warm smile in return. And with that Asahi continued on his way to meet the local lord of the land, but if things go well maybe he’ll run into his new friend Noya again.


End file.
